mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Xefros Tritoh
|aka = |age = introduction: 666 |style = talks Xcitedly and nervously. Xds to replace X sounds, the words "cross", "trans" and words that sound like "10" with Xs. uses emoticons like this: X:) no punctuation |specibus = presumably batkind (cuebatkind?) |relations = Dammek - Moirail, rebellion leader Sloth Lusus - Guardian Joey Claire - Human friend Unidentified - Xefros' male crush |home = Xefros' hive, the Outglut Subgrubs of Thrashthrust |like = music, video games, Arena Stickball, cleanliness, troll soda, Flarp |hate = Trizza Tethis, his career options |music = }} Xefros Tritoh is one of the protagonists in the video game Hiveswap. He is a flattoothed burgundy blood troll who helps Joey. Biography Xefros is first seen shortly after Joey Claire is spirited away to Alternia and Dammek is similarly sent to Earth. He initially believes Joey is Dammek testing him before realizing she is a lost alien who has somehow been sent to Alternia. He tries to help her, despite the dangerous Drone raid going on in his neighborhood, but a missile hits his home and he gets trapped under the debris, forcing Joey to save him instead. Joey manages to save Xefros and the two leave with Dammek's and Xefros' lusii to meet up with Xefros' friend. Personality and Traits Xefros is a timid, passive troll with a kind heart and low self-esteem. Due to Dammek's influence and the general mistreatment of low-bloods in Alternia, Xefros does not think highly of himself or any of his abilities, and shows some anxiety over his fading childhood. He has a tendency to apologize a lot. He is also training to be a butler, and is not very excited at the prospect. Despite his weaker tendencies, Xefros shows a compassionate, trusting nature, and is willing to put himself in danger to help someone in need. He is a passionate follower of Dammek's rebellion. Xefros is shown to have psychic abilities that, while present, are much weaker than those of most other rustblood trolls. He mostly uses his powers to bend spoons, and has mentioned that he can close doors with them, but not without passing out a few times first. Xefros' favorite pastime is the Alternian sport of Arena Stickball. He is also a Flarper. Relationships Dammek He is moirails with Dammek, and they are in a garage band together called the Grubbles (or Grubbels, depending on Dammek's mood). Dammek is seen to be somewhat exploiting Xefros' vulnerability as a burgundy blood within the first act. Additionally, Dammek constantly belittles Xefros and is said to be constantly testing him with code names and minutia regarding the rebellion, in an effort to toughen him up, which Xefros admits that it is. The two of them are members of some form of rebellion against Trizza, the heiress to the throne. Joey Claire Xefros meets Joey after she falls through the portal in her attic. He is able to communicate to her via Dammek's tablet, however at first does not believe that she is not Dammek himself. Through a series of multiple issues, Xefros realises Joey is an alien to him and decides to help her, only to get crushed by falling rubble, causing Joey to have to help him instead. The two seem to be establishing a friendship. Gallery XefrosModel.png|Xefros' original 3D model. Tumblr ou33qkn0iM1s7a0jxo2 540.gif|Xefros performing slam poetry. TrollFriends.jpg|Xefros and Dammek relaxing. TrollBand.jpg|Xefros and Dammek in their band. TrollSports.jpg|Xefros wearing Arena Stickball gear. Screenshot (485).png|Yeowch. Better luck next time. 20170914174327 1.jpg|Xefros achieves victory! Xefrosblushing.png|Xefros and Joey riding Dammek's lusus. Screenshot (543).png|Joey taking a selfie of her and Xefros. Trivia *Xefros is possibly named after Zephyrus, the Greek god of the west wind. **His surname refers to his Sloth lusus, resembling "tri toe" to reference the Three-Toed Sloth. *His lusus is a giant sloth (named by the big book of monsters as a "Glacial Treetrudger"). *His horns are shaped similarly to the generic troll horns found in many places, such as Equius's robots, Tavros's posters, and the Trollian logo. *The first known song in his and Dammek's band is called "Broom Temperature". *Xefros's Prongle avatar is a fork bent in the shape of a hand making the heavy metal horns gesture. **This could be related to how Xefros practices his telekinesis by bending spoons. *In the game he admits to having romantic feelings for an unknown male troll. This could be Dammek because his password has 8 characters, like Tetrarch (Dammek's title). *Xefros uses a chat program called "Rebelgram" to talk to Dammek. Category:Trolls Category:Protagonists/Allies pl:Xefros Tritoh